Cinderella
by Jenny.Techy.Max.Ride
Summary: What if Max turns into servant Max. And Fang turns into Prince Nick Mynor. What if the two come together one day and meet. Another Cinderella story. Would they ever meet? and if so would they ever fall in love with each other Wings are included. Max/Fang.


Max; 18, Prince Nick Kristian (Fang); 18 1/2, Iggy; 17 1\2, Nudge; 15, Gassy; 14, Angel; 9, Brigid and Lissa both 18.

CHAPTER 1:

I Am So Sorry For all The Viewers My style of writing contain for the Story a whole Chapter. I know you might think I am krak. -Jenny:)my

**MPOV**  
My name is Maximum Ride. Just call me Max if you call me like Maxine or something else, I swear you wouldn't get to see another morning. Try it. I lived with my mom and dad happy with my sibling, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and my baby Angel ( I forgot to say we all have wings). After my mom died in a sickness, my dad got remarried to this event to a messed up rich women that had 2 stepsisters. After 3 months my dad died in an accident and my life turn miserable as hell, but they still don't know about the wings yet. One day when we about 10 years old the stepsister Lissa and Brigid had Prince Nicholas Kristian and his parents to come to the house and met the girls to see some girls for wife. Lissa and Brigid love and make romantic comments about him.

"He is so cute."

"Let him choose me."

They thought he looked cute. He looks like a regular guy to me. To prove a point I went to him with my so called sis and when he stared at the water and looked unbalanced I pushed him with all my might and he fell straight in the pond and when he came up he had a fish in his mouth and showed me one of his smirks. SMIRKS! To Me. Not the step sister me.

After that those tattle-tales told my step-mom what I did and got a biggg lecture blah blah blah about respect for the prince and not showing pride for our family name.

**FPOV**

Today we had to go to the Ride family were two stepsister live. I hate those girls.

Today I got the nice view of the servant herself; she's nice, respectful when wanted, strong and has a mystery inside of her that I can't figure out. But something was wrong about her when we went to the pond. I was staring at the fish then someone was behind me and pushed me hard enough for falling in the pond and a fish gets into my mouth. I smirked at the direction the person pushed me and it was a servant I did it too.

-8 Years later-

FPOV

"Mom I told you can't I rule the kingdom by myself."

"No, that is why we are having this ball were you can meet other young ladies, to choose your choice."

"Can I get married even with a servant?"

"Yes, you can be married with whoever you want to it doesn't matter."

"...Mhhh"

**MPOV**

I received a letter today.

Dear all Girls and Teenagers,

You have been invited to the ball, by the one and only Prince Nick Kristian. He is looking for a wife to love him, and be kind to all. We made a ball were the prince gets to dance with which he wants you can't force him. Then he will make his decision a week after the ball that is he makes his decision of his birthday, and marries her a month after they both agree will be best. Good luck to all of you.

Sincerely the Queen and King.

"Max you should go to the ball." Angel and other siblings said.

"Not! Because I don't want to be recognized by anyone"

"Then go we can make one that he wouldn't have to look at your face, if he lets you dance with you." Nudge said.

"Alright, let's get to work, with the dress, what if step-mom doesn't let me go?" I say.

"Go ask!"

I went to go ask my stepmom, for permission to go to the ball.

"Mom Can I go to the Ball."

"Maybe if you all you're chores before the ball start, today right?

"Thanks, it is today and yeah sees you."

When I got to my room. The white dress was half finish and it looked like the most expensive dress not even my dad can buy, and with that it had a beautiful mask that goes perfectly with it. When I told them what I had to do in order to go to the ball, they are all excited for me screaming "YAY".

I finish all my chores that were assigned, Nudge put me Makeup lots I mean so when I look in the mirror I think it's my clone. Then when I put the finish dress " Ohhh... Ahhhh You is beautiful.!"

When I got downstairs the weirdest thing happened. They got the most delicate fabric of the dress and torn it apart. Then stepped the mask till it was all dirty and messy.

Now I am outside saying my life is miserable and either way I couldn't even have a chance with the prince and that I want to leave this place forever and take my siblings with me. Then from the sky there came a white light sparking ball, in a matter of seconds there appeared a women with a wand.

" Who are you?"

" You're godmother Ms. Martinez."

"So you're saying that a mutant has a godmother. Why are you here for again?"

"Oh. Because I want you to be in that ball as beautiful and shine like no other girl there."

" Two questions. One what dress? And two who is going to take me there?"

"With my magic wand you will be dressed up and ready to go in no time and you will have to be back by the stroke of midnight or everything will turn the way it right now. One, two, and three there you go. Look at yourself now. Beautiful, eh."

I looked at myself and saw a beautiful girl with blonde and sun streaks, and then a beautiful dress that you can't find at a store

With silver heels with a mask that does with the dress. And waiting outside was a limousine with 4 hours free ticket before it is all gone and it may be turned to a dream.

**FPOV**

At 8:00 exactly doors open there are lots of beautiful girls coming in to the palace looking for me, and they can't figure out that I am on the roof. Why? Because I have wings to fly anywhere I want. And I am outside of all the cuddling motions of them, I am just waiting till someone I someone I may like comes then I will fly down and ask them to dance with me. After 5 minutes of waiting I saw her. She has blonde hair with sun streaks, wearing a dress that fits her like a goddess, with a mask that you couldn't see her face, it looks she has make up that looks beautiful on her. I get down from the roof and go to her before others girls start following me.

"Hi, my name is Prince Nick Kristian, call me Fang. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes I would be honored to dance with you Prince Fang" She chuckles. "And let me say it is an interesting name."

"Thanks," I take her to the middle of the dance floor and put her arms around my neck and put my arms around her waist. When I start dancing it looks like she can't dance. I pull her up and let her be stepping in my shoe and we continue dancing.

I whisper, "Can you dance?"

" Little I forgot a little because I don't like going to parties or else I get all nervous" She replies. I look around and see girls whispering and staring at us.

" Do you want to go somewhere else?" She nods and follows me outside.

We went to the garden and made a sign to lock it so they can't spy on us no longer. "What is your name?"

"Can't say it too embarrassing."

I looking at the clock and it am 10 minutes before midnight. I like this girl with all my heart and it feels like I had met her before somewhere and forever. With this reaction I think I want to propose to here I a minute before midnight and get it exactly in midnight. It's time. I got her hand and went to one knee.

"I know I have met you for some minutes. You may know what I want. You are the most gorgeous person on this planet, and I wish you can be mine. And I want you to tell me who you are. Will you consider being my lovely bride?" I take out a black box and open it so she can see the ring and show it to her. She gasps.

**MPOV**

What should I say after the Prince said. "Will you consider being my lovely bride?" He got me a diamond ring too. Shit. Shit. Shit. What can I say to him.

"Why Me?"

"I don't know. I felt something special about you that I didn't feel about nobody else tonight. I'm sorry. I will go ask someone else to dance with me." He started to leave walking away but I knew a liked him too with all my heart. I got his hand a bought him back to me facing me, and I put my hands in his chest and kissed him right there with everything I had. In a matter of time he started to kiss me back with everything he got. It been a normal kiss at first until, my prince started to suck my bottom lip, for me to open my mouth for he can start his depend entrance. It strike Midnight and the clock started ringing. I open my mouth for a moment and he sucked his tongue on my mouth and I want to response so badly but I can't. SHIT he's not listening. I pulled back, and he kept leaning in.

"Yes you have my answer, I have to go now" I have another peck in the lips and flew off to the limousine to take me home. I knew he now knows, that I have wings. And then I tripped and left one of the shoes behind me and Fang hold it. I just left it there and he stared to follow me in a horse but the limousine is faster than him so we left. One minute after midnight everything disappeared I was back with my ruin clothes but the only thing left was one of the glass slippers.

**FPOV**

"Why Me?" Mystery Girl asks.

"I don't know. I felt something special about you that I didn't feel about nobody else tonight. I'm sorry. I will go ask someone else to dance with me." I replied. I hoped that made the girl jealous to be with me. I stated to walk away and the next thing I know is that she is kissing me. She tasted good. I did have control because then I staring to suck her bottom lip, to let me deepen it. After a while of kissing she gave up and opens her whole mouth and I sucked my tongue in her mouth and collide out tongue together and then BOOM she pulled back.

"Yes you have my answer, I have to go now" I got another quick peck in the lips. And flew off? She has wings. Awesome another similarity. I ran after her, but when she landed she tripped and left one of the glass slippers behind she entered the limousine and left. I got my horse and ran behind her but she was to fast after a while I gave up and went back to have a chat with my dad, to have a search party on her.

" Dad I want the party to be over Now!"

" Why?"

" I need it to be quiet so we can send a letter to each girl in the kingdom. I think I have found her. :) "

" Really did you get her name?"

" No, but who many people do you know that can fly and has a shoe size 6 1/2."

" Rarely any. "

" Exactly. My sister and I will go see every house where any girl live and ask them to put the shoe on and look at their backs to see if they have wings or not. And if we want to have everyone counted we have a quick inspection if someone is like in a room locked up not coming out of there to show them."

"So you will start the inspection tomorrow. Then I suppose."

"Yes. Tomorrow I will look for her."

**Hi Guys, **Jenny **Here if you want me to update it send 5 review an the next chapter will be posted by next Week. Good Luck. MORE FAX Coming right up!  
Fly on,  
Jenny:)my**


End file.
